Abandoned Distillery
The Abandoned Distillery is a distillery of grain alcohol on the outskirts of Beacon Hills, California which was shut down at some point for unknown reasons. The run-down facility later became a meeting place for many groups of people, such as a make-out spot for the teenage Derek Hale and his girlfriend Paige Krasikeva; a place where the Argent Family of Hunters brought Werewolves accused of killing were brought to be interrogated, tortured, and/or executed; and where four different Werewolf packs met for a summit in the early 2000s. It later became the location where Deucalion, Jennifer Blake, Scott McCall, and Derek Hale faced-off at the end of Season 3A. Notable Events *The Argent Hunters, led by Gerard Argent and a reluctant Chris Argent, brought one of the Betas in Ennis' original pack to the distillery (who was accused of killing two of their fellow Hunters) to be interrogated. The Beta was tortured by having his claws ripped out one-by-one before he was cut in half with Gerard's broadsword. ( ) *Then-teenager Derek Hale brought his girlfriend Paige Krasikeva to the distillery so they could make-out and spend time with each other privately. However, when Derek caught the scent of blood and heard dozens of Werewolves approaching, he convinced her that they needed to leave immediately. ( ) *A summit of four Werewolf packs, lead by the Hale Pack's Alpha Talia Hale and joined by the original packs of Ennis, Kali, and Deucalion was held at the distillery. ( ) **Ennis explained that the Argents had tortured and killed one of his Betas and urged his fellow Werewolves to help him in getting his revenge on the Hunters. While Talia agreed that Ennis had the right to get retribution for his Beta's death due to the fact that they, like the Hunters, adhere to rituals that were hundreds of years old, Kali saw no reason to risk her pack's safety for someone who wasn't in it, and Deucalion, knowing that Ennis' Beta had killed two of the Hunters, argued that they needed to stop the cycle of violence before both sides suffered too many casualties. **In his anger for the lack of support from Kali and Deucalion's packs, Ennis used his claws to carve a spiral (the Werewolf symbol of revenge) into the corrugated metal wall next to the distillery's entrance. *Derek Hale, now an adult, returned to the distillery after the death of his own Beta, Vernon Boyd, due to Kali, Ethan and Aiden's machinations and stared at the spiral, indicating his own intention to get his revenge on the Alphas. ( ) *Scott McCall and Deucalion went to the distillery after sending a video message to the Darach, Jennifer Blake, to summon her to them. Jennifer arrived soon after with Derek Hale and the intent to battle Deucalion and Scott, a battle that Deucalion proclaimed to be very American due to brother fighting brother. ( ) **Despite sacrificing twelve people to gain the powers necessary to defeat Deucalion, the self-proclaimed "Demon Wolf," Jennifer's telekinesis and super strength was still no match for him, and she was quickly overpowered. **When Deucalion tried to convince Scott to kill Jennifer, thereby destroying his potential to be a True Alpha, Scott used flash-bang arrowheads he stole from the Argent Apartment to blind Deucalion right before the lunar eclipse took effect, temporarily stripping Scott, Derek, and Deucalion of their Werewolf powers. **Jennifer had almost killed Deucalion when Derek jumped in and tricked her into healing his blindness so that he could see the damage his actions had done to Jennifer's true appearance, sapping her of her own powers for a few minutes before Derek refused to kill Deucalion for her, quoting his mother-- "I'm a predator. I don't have to be a killer." **Though Jennifer trapped herself in a ring of Mountain Ash and began using her powers of atmokinesis and terrakinesis to try to kill the guardians she had locked up in the Nemeton root cellar (Noah Stilinski, Melissa McCall, and Chris Argent), Scott managed to break through the circle by using his own indomitable willpower and ascended to his True Alpha status in the process. Deucalion was so impressed by this ascension that he clawed Jennifer's throat out to prevent Scott from destroying his new rank. **The battle ended with Derek and Scott informing Deucalion that they would be letting him go due to the fact that Talia once called him a man of vision and that they believed he could be that man again. However, they warned him that if he started hurting people again, it wouldn't matter if he had his eyesight back, because they would never see him coming. Trivia *The distillery only appears in the Season 3A episodes Visionary and Lunar Ellipse. Gallery Abandoned distillery interior 2.jpg Abandoned distillery interior.jpeg Abandoned distillery interior 1.jpeg Abandoned distillery exterior 2.jpg Abandoned distillery spiral wall.png Abandoned distillery entrance.jpg Abandoned distillery interior 3.jpg Category:Locations Category:Areas of interest